dalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
These are the basics. The Gods and Domains are as described in the FR Wiki: deities althou only Domains available IG have been listed. There are no divine casters of Ao as he does not give anyone power. Note: if there are any errors in Domains, please pm Aleilsum Ellrum here Layout Greater Deities, General Intermediate Deities, General Lesser Deities, General Demi-Gods Elven Deities Dwarf Deities Halfling Deities Drow Deities Gnome Deities Major Monster Deities NOTE to self: this is a total mess. need to compare :- Gods - on char creator screen - check domains stated - on nwn2 wiki - FR wiki (this is the definitive source, quoted from mustang) - check also their power level - NB availability changes according to alignment. check all align'ts, plus all races. List of Domains - on char creation screen (NB changes according to god) - NWN2 wiki List also all major monster Deities Greater gods ANGHARRADH (Elven Deity) BANE (FR Wiki) The Black Lord, the Black Hand, the Lord of Darkness Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains: Evil, Destruction, Law CHAUNTEA (FR Wiki) The Great Mother, the Grain Goddess, Earthmother Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Animal, Earth, Good, Plant, Protection CYRIC (FR Wiki) Prince of Lies, the Dark Sun, the Black Sun Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Trickery GARL GLITTERGOLD (Gnomish Pantheon) HELM The Watcher, The Vigilant One Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Law, Planning, Protection, Strength KELEMVOR Lord of the Dead, Judge of the Damned Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Law, Protection, Travel KOSSUTH The Lord of Flames, the Firelord Alignment: Neutral Domains: Destruction, Fire LATHANDER (later known as AMAUNATOR) The Morninglord Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Good, Protection, Strength, Sun MYSTRA The Lady of Mysteries, the Mother of All Magic Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Good, Knowledge, Magic OGHMA The Lord of Knowledge, Binder of What is Known Alignment: Neutral Domains: Knowledge, Luck, Travel, Trickery SHAR Mistress of the Night, Lady of Loss, Dark Goddess Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains: Darkness, Evil, Knowledge SILVANUS Oak Father, the Forest Father, Treefather Alignment: Neutral Domains: Animal, Plant, Protection, Water SUNE Firehair, Lady Firehair Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Good, Protection TALOS The Destroyer, the Storm Lord Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Fire TEMPUS Lord of Battles, Foehammer Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Chaos, Protection, Strength, War TYR The Even-Handed, the Maimed God, the Just God Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Good, Knowledge, Law, War Intermediate Deities LOLTH (( all divine casters must be female )) Queen of Spiders, Queen of the Demonweb Pits Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Evil, Darkness, Destruction, Trickery LOVIATAR Maiden of Pain, the Willing Whip Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains: Evil, Law, Retribution, Strength, Suffering GOND Wonderbringer, Lord of All Smiths Alignment: Neutral Domains: Earth, Fire, Knowledge ILMATER The Crying God, the Broken God Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Good, Healing, Law, Strength MIELIKKI Our Lady of the Forest, the Forest Queen Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Animal, Good, Plant, Travel SELUNE Our Lady of Silver, the Moonmaiden Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Good, Protection, Travel TYMORA Lady Luck, the Lady Who Smiles, Our Smiling Lady Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Good, Luck, Protection, Travel UMBERLEE The Bitch Queen, Queen of the Depths Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domain: Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Water, Storm Lesser Deities AZUTH (FR Wiki) The High One, Patron of Mages, Lord of Spells Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Knowledge, Magic, Law EILISTRAEE The Dark Maiden, Lady of the Dance Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Charm, Drow, Elf, Moon, Portal LLIIRA Our Lady of Joy, Joybringer, Mistress of the Revels Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Charm, Family, Good, Travel MALAR The Beastlord, the Black-Blooded Pard Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Animal, Chaos, Evil, Strength MASK Master of All Thieves, Lord of Shadows Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains: Darkness, Evil, Luck, Trickery MILIL Lord of Song, the One True Hand of All-Wise Oghma Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Charm, Good, Knowledge, Nobility SHAUNDAKUL Rider of the Winds, the Helping Hand Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Air Chaos Protection Travel TALONA Lady of Poison, Mistress of Disease, Mother of All Plagues Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Choas, Destruction, Evil TORM The True, the True Deity, the Loyal Fury Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Good Healing Law Protection Strength TIAMAT The Dragon Queen, Nemesis of the Gods, the Dark Lady Alignement: Lawful Evil Domains: Evil, Law, Scalykind, Strength, Tyranny WAUKEEN Merchant's Friend Alignment: Neutral Domains: Knowledge, Protection, Travel UTHGAR Father of the Uthgardt, Battle Father Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Animal, Chaos, Retribution, Strength, War Demi-Gods FINDER WYVERNSPUR The Nameless Bard Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Chaos, Charm, Good, Renewal, Scalykind , Travel GARAGOS The Reaver, Master of All Weapons, Lord of War Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Chaos, Destruction, Stength, War GARGAUTH The Tenth Lord of Nine, the Lost Lord of the Pit, the Hidden Lord Alignment: Lawful Evil Domains: Charm, Evil, Law, Trickery GRUMBAR Earthlord, King of the Land Below the Roots Alignment: Neutral Domains: Cavern, Earth, Metal, Time, Protection GWAERON WINDSTORM Master of Tracking, the Tracker Who Never Goes Astray Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Animal, Good, Knowledge, Plant, Travel HOAR The Doombringer, Lord of Three Thunders Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Fate, Law, Retribution, Travel, War ISTISHIA The Water Lord, King of the Water Elementals Alignment: Neutral Domains: Destruction, Ocean, Storm, Travel, Water JERGAL Lord of the End of Everything, Scribe of the Doomed, the Pitiless One Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Death, Fate, Knolage, Law, Repose, Rune, Suffering LURUE The Unicorn, the Unicorn Queen, the Queen of Talking Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Animal, Chaos, Good, Healing NOBANION Lord Firemane, King of the Beasts Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Animal, Good, Law, Nobility RED KNIGHT Lady of Strategy, Grandmaster of the Lanceboard Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Law, Nobility, Planning, Strength, War SAVRAS The All-Seeing, Lord of Divination, He of the Third Eye Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Fate, Knowledge, Law, Magic, Spells, Time SHARESS The Dancing Lady, Mother of Cats Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Charm, Good, Travel, Trickery SHIALLIA Dancer in the Glades, Daughter of the High Forest, the Lady of the Woods Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Animal, Good, Plant, Renewal SIAMORPHE The Divine Right Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Knowledge, Law, Nobility, Planning, War UBTAO Creator of Chult, Founder of Mezro, Father of the Dinosaurs Alignment: Neutral Domains: Planning, Plant, Protection, Scalykind''' is this even chooseable?''' ULUTIU The Lord in the Ice, the Eternal Sleeper, Father of the Giants' Kin Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Animal, cold, Law, Ocean, Protection, Strength VALKUR The Mighty, Captain of the Waves Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Air, Chaos, Good, Ocean, Protection VELSHAROON The Vaunted, Archmage of Necromancy, Lord of the Forsaken Crypt Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains: Death, Evil, Magic, Undeath Elven Deities Angharradh Deity (FR Wiki) Dwarf Deities Halfling Deities Drow Deities Gnome Deities GARL GLITTERGOLD (FR Wiki) Major Monster Deities Annam All-Father (Greater Deity of Giants) Asgorath (Greater Deity of Dragons) Note: After the Spellplague, which is very unlikely to happen on Dalelands Beyond, certain gods become more or less powerful and some die outright Asmodeus (greater deity of the Nine Hells) http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Asmodeus Sources Forums: Gods FR Wiki NWN2 wiki